


[podfic of] Troy & Abed in the Yuletide

by idellaphod



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: This was recorded as a treat for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017.Thank you to osprey_archer for blanket permission to record :)





	[podfic of] Troy & Abed in the Yuletide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Troy & Abed in the Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302702) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



cover art provided by idella | podbook compiled by FPS_List

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7h3bwjcre27v2qh/%5Bcommunity%5D_troy_%26_abed_in_the_yuletide.mp3) (at mediafire) | 20 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/j7cyl9gk6kyfltc/%5Bcommunity%5D_troy_abed_in_the_yuletide.m4b) (at mediafire) | 01 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.08.44 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as a treat for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017.
> 
> Thank you to osprey_archer for blanket permission to record :)


End file.
